


Gado-Gado

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Keseharian Mingyu si anak Jawa Tengah, Minghao si anak Jawa Timur, dan Seokmin si anak Jakarta.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu & Lee Seokmin | DK & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Perkenalan

**Author's Note:**

> -Udah pernah diupload di Twitter, tapi karena sekarang akunku auto-delete tweets, ini ikut kehapus.  
> -Menggunakan campur kode bahasa Indonesia, Jawa Timur, dan Jawa Tengah.  
> -Kalau ada yang kerasa aneh di bahasa dll kasih tahu aja ya. Isi otak authornya udah kayak gado-gado... atau bubur yang diaduk-aduk, udah nggak ngerti mana yang beneran kayak Jawa Timur, Jawa Tengah, dsb.  
> -Rated T karena ada pisuhan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geng Mario Kart.

  
**Grupnya**

  
Anggotanya 


	2. Prahara Martabak Versus Terang Bulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perkara istilah bikin Seokmin kena PHP.

  
  
  



	3. Lokasi Borobudur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Minghao nggak mau ngaku, si Mingyu ngaku-ngaku.

  
  
  



	4. Semua Salah Mi Kuah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao menahan malu, Mingyu nge-spam meme, dan Seokmin teledor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
